kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Shining Star (Episode)
"Shining Star" is the 7th episode of The World God Only Knows. It aired on November 17, 2010. Summary Two years ago the band Citron dreamed of performing live at the Narusawa Hall. Now people were waiting outside the Hall to see Kanon's concert. Her hairdresser came in, asking if Kanon was falling in love with someone after seeing that she received a large number of bouquets, she starts blushing and tells him that it is nothing. The hairdresser received a call and left the room, leaving Kanon alone. She began talking to her reflection in the mirror about how she finally reached her goal of singing in Narusawa Hall. The Kanon from two years ago appeared in the mirror and expressed her happiness for Kanon on reaching the dream to perform in Narusawa Hall, but she also said that there were things Kanon didn't feel right about and then a flashback appeared after that Citron was gone. After that the hairdresser returned to the dressing room, he then sees that Kanon has disappeared. He then alerts the staff members and Okada. Everyone was been searching for Kanon, wondering where she is. They were looking everywhere for her. Keima and Elsie were eavesdropping them all and Elsie didn't understand why Kanon just left even after Keima supported her. Keima tells Elsie to calm down and has states that he already planned this from the start and stated that this is the final event to get the spirit out of Kanon's body. Elsie then ruined the plan of Keima by telling him that Kanon can be invisible and asks him how he can find her in such a big place. Later then Keima states that he will look everywhere for Kanon and runs off. Keima and Elsie rushed to find Kanon. The staff members were arguing that they still couldn't find Kanon anywhere. Her manager is wondering where she is. Elsie sees Kanon's fan club members from the TV station again. The club owner remembers her and asks her if she's also going to watch the concert. Elsie was saying no and says she's been looking for Kanon, after that the club members said that Kanon is already inside the hall. Elsie noticed what she has been saying and then leaves. Before Elsie left, the Club owner asked her if she wants to stay and watch a Citron DVD song, with in there "Give Me Love" and stated that it is very rare and that he was lucky to find it. Elsie could not resist, but then thinks about what Keima is going to say to her and denies the offer and goes off to search for Kanon. After that Elsie flew to the sky. Kanon then appeared and recalls her past with Citron. Kanon became confused and stressed herself about having to perform alone. Later, Kanon wanted to see Keima again before she performs in the Naru Hall. Keima was still searching for Kanon. Elsie then appears and tells Keima that she couldn't find Kanon either. Keima then takes a rest in front of the Narusawa Hall. Keima was thinking how he could ever find Kanon. Elsie then comes with an idea to use her sensor to find Kanon even if she is invisible. Keima called Elsie a dead-brained demon as she came late with good ideas. The sensor went off and Elsie stated that Kanon is nearby. After that the lights began flashing from the posts, Keima then looks at the direction from Elsie and sees Kanon. Keima asks Kanon what she's doing here when the concert is about to start. Kanon told Keima that he was right and that she was afraid that she will become invisible again. Keima told Kanon about the success that she was reaching but that there will always be worries. Kanon stated that as right again. Keima was then stating that the story comes from his games, while he was talking, Kanon was coming closer to Keima. Kanon asks Keima to be by her side and give her courage as Kanon's lips were coming closer to Keima's. Keima stops her. Keima then tells Kanon to Cop Out and tells her that she must going to fins also other members that likes her. Keima told her that her music would be fine on her own and that she can shine on her own. Kanon denies that and tells her that she cannot do anything on her own. Kanon then heard the fans cheering for her. Keima said that he cannot keep her by him. Kanon then told Keima that she was willing to sing for only one person and says goodbye to Keima and then kisses him. The spirit has appeared and Elsie were been able to catch him that easily. Kanon arrived at the Narusawa Hall. The manager was infuriated and asked Kanon were she has been. Later Kanon enters the dressing room and sees two bouquets coming from her old friends Yuri and Lime from Citron. Kanon was in full joy and the audience was screaming for Kanon the whole time. Kanon then appears and starts to sing for the audience, Keima, also in the audience, was listening to Kanon's music. Kanon then remembers about Keima, which leaves a sign as to whether she contains a goddess (in the anime only). Then Kanon had changed her clothes and starts to sing her songs to the audience. As they were leaving Narusawa Hall, Elsie yet again stated that Kanon is amazing. Keima then tells her that she is and Elsie curious, asked if Keima had changed his mind about the dislike towards idols. Keima finally states that she's isn't a idol anymore but a shining star. After that the concert was over, Kanon is shown to be singing alone while thanking everybody for their help for her very first solo performance in the Narusawa Hall. Trivia * Yuri and Lime were a part of the Citron members but they were never seen in the manga except in a picture of Citron. * During Keima's reasoning, how Kanon is falling down inside the building is a parody of the anime movie "Ghost in the Shell" where a character named Motoko Kusanagi falls down inside the building in her cloaking device in the same fashion. * The song Kanon sang at the beginning of the concert was "Love Call". * This marks the 3rd girl Keima has "conquered". Category:Episodes